lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz (bee)/Main article
Buzz is a male bee. He works as first class for Queen Bee. When Timon and Pumbaa teach him and the other bees about Hakuna Matata, Buzz loses his loyalty to the queen and makes Timon and Pumbaa the kings of the colony. He soon regrets when things go wrong and begs for the queen to return. Biography Backstory Throughout his entire life, Buzz has been working as first class for Queen Bee. Along with the other bees, he has never experienced goofing off, kicking back, and chilling out until Timon and Pumbaa taught him about Hakuna Matata. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "To Be Bee or Not To Be Bee" As Timon and Pumbaa enter Big Bug Valley, the darkest and deepest part of the jungle, they come across two giant bugs running towards them and later a giant praying mantis, who is about to devour them until they get rescued by a horde of large bees, which is led by Buzz. When the bees take Timon and Pumbaa to their colony, Buzz takes the two friends to the Queen. Queen Bee demands to have Timon and Pumbaa fed to the larvae, but Buzz suggests that they should be put to work instead, with the assistants agreeing, knowing that it would increase the percentage of the working activities. Queen Bee reluctantly agrees and demands Buzz to train Timon and Pumbaa. While Timon and Pumbaa thank Buzz for saving their lives twice, the bee suggests that they could repay him by being model workers in order to impress Queen Bee. Buzz makes Timon and Pumbaa carry buckets of honey to the bee hive. The bee then finds the pals relaxing in their buckets. This makes the buckets too heavy for Buzz to carry and he accidentally knocks another bee, causing all the other bees to be knocked as well. The bees accidentally make a mess at the bee colony, making Queen Bee report Buzz to her office. Buzz just got fired as being the first class worker of the colony. Timon and Pumbaa suggest that he, as well as the other bees, should relax and they teach him about Hakuna Matata. At first, Buzz doesn't find this to be a good idea since he spent his whole life working for Queen Bee, but then he and all the other bees start to go along with living a Hakuna Matata life. Queen Bee sees what's going on and forces the bees to get back to work, but Buzz fights back, stating that there is more to life than work and Queen Bee gets kicked out of the colony. Timon and Pumbaa become the kings of the colony and they let the bees enjoy their new Hakuna Matata life. However, things go wrong at the bee hive and Timon, Pumbaa, and Buzz realize that Hakuna Matata doesn't work for bees. Therefore, Buzz begs Queen Bee to return to the hive. Queen Bee forgives him and tells him that she will return only if the bees are loyal to her, take cost of their health benefits, and have Timon and Pumbaa banished from their colony. Timon and Pumbaa are put in a net so that they could fly far away from their territory after Buzz cuts the rope with an axe. When this plan succeeds, the bees get back to work, with Buzz rehired as Queen Bee's first class worker. Personality and traits Buzz is shown to be kind and caring. Taking his job very seriously as Queen Bee's first class worker, he tries his best to impress the queen and fears that she will get very upset if he fails at his job. He also rescues Timon and Pumbaa twice (the first time being from getting eaten by a giant praying mantis and the second time being from being fed to the larvae), which causes the duo to repay him by being trained to work like bees. When Timon and Pumbaa teach Buzz about Hakuna Matata after he gets fired from his job, Buzz, as well as the other bees, loses his loyalty to Queen Bee and makes Timon and Pumbaa the colony's new leaders. When things, however, go wrong with the bee's new Hakuna Matata lifestyle, Buzz regrets having Queen Bee banished from the hive and begs her to return. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Jeff Bennett Gallery Bee_Buzz.png TBBONTBB_Timon_Pumbaa_&_Buzz3.png ToBeBeeorNottoBeBee screencap3.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles